


Las noches que no puedo dormir

by Leiachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tener a alguien a tu lado las noches que no logras conciliar el sueño siempre es reconfortante. Keith quiere hacer a su amigo sentir seguro y la mayoría de las noches se pasé por su habitación con el objetivo de calmarlo con sus conversaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las noches que no puedo dormir

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The nights I can't sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898653) by [Leiacchi (Leiachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiacchi)



Abrió los ojos sobresaltado por lo acontecimientos que había presenciado en sueños. Su respiración estaba agitada, su piel recubierta de un sudor frío que le producía aún más helor al ser rozado este por el aire casi gélido que provenía de los conductos encargados de la ventilación y la aclimatación del cuarto. Aún agitado con los recuerdos vivos de la pesadilla intentó apoyar las manos en el colchón con ánimo de incorporarse en la cama, sin embargo estas no cesaban de temblar, sentía sus brazos débiles e incapaces de soportar su peso a la hora de levantarse de la cama. Debido a ello esperó uno instantes, cuando se vio con las fuerzas necesarias para tomar una postura erguida empujó sobre el colchón con sus brazos a la vez que hacía fuerza con sus abdominales. 

Una vez sentado sobre el colchón palpó las paredes adyacentes a la cama en busca del interruptor de la luz. Cuando estas estuvieron prendidas una sensación de tranquilidad recorrió su cuerpo. Sus manos ya no parecían temblar, al igual que su respiración parecía haberse normalizado dentro de lo posible. Llevó las manos a su cara y después secó el sudor que la recorría con sus manos, un sudor frío, un sudor que helaba su piel con cada gota que resbalaba por ella. Con su espalda empapada y por tanto su camiseta debía quitar el aire fresco que entraba por los conductos al igual que sería buena idea cambiarse de ropa, sería una verdadera molestia enfermar y así entorpecer el trabajo de los demás pilotos.

Cogió el cuello de su camisa por la parte trasera y tiró de ella dejando ver su espalda desnuda, cada gota de sudor recorría las líneas que trazaban sus músculos, fruto del duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Dejó esta misma encima de la silla de la habitación, a la vez que, desde el panel de control anclado en a pared, regulaba la temperatura de la habitación a una más cálida.  
El aire frío cesó de entrar en la habitación, eliminando la corriente que le estaba helando hasta lo más profundo de los huesos. Cuando sintió el calor retornando a su cuerpo se dirigió a la mesita de noche en busca de las pastillas que tomaba para poder dormir. No le gustaba abusar de ellas debido que podía repercutir en su salud y descuidar la salud como piloto era algo que no se podía permitir, sin embargo ellas eran en ocasiones su único apoyo para conciliar el sueño tras la serie de recurrentes pesadillas que padecía noche tras noche.

Justo cuando iba a alcanzar el bote de plástico que contenía las pastillas unos golpes en la puerta resonaron por toda la habitación. A estas horas no se podría esperar que otra persona que no fuese él tocase su puerta. Sin preguntar quién era el responsable de tocar a su puerta acercó la mano al sensor que se situaba al lado de la puerta para poder abrir esta misma. Cuando las compuertas de metal de la habitación se abrieron dejaron ver al muchacho que estaba detrás de aquellas visitas nocturnas.

-Parece que hace un poco de frío en la habitación, ¿no?-El muchacho miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos, parecía algo sonrojado, quizás la ligera vergüenza de pasar por su habitación numerosas noches y tocar la puerta esperando una respuesta, con esa incertidumbre si alguien llegaría o no a abrir a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Acabo de desconectar el aire, puedes entrar si quieres-. Con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano para señalar el interior de la habitación por encima de su hombro invitó al tardío visitante.

-¿No deberías llevar algo puesto con esta temperatura?-dijo con alo de vergüenza a la vez que se colocaba en el centro de la habitación.

-Estaba a punto de cambiarme, me he despertado empapado de sudor.-Se acercó a un pequeño frigorífico que había en la habitación y cogió dos botellas de agua fresca-. Siéntate en la silla, no es necesario que estés de pie.

-¿Otra vez…las pesadillas?-decía a la vez que se sentaba en la silla. Parecía un tema incómodo de sacar para él.

-Sí, aunque no recuerde casi nada mientras estoy despierto parece que mientras duermo los recuerdos vienen a atacarme-comentó soltando una pequeña risa a la vez que se sentaba en la cama.

Le lazó una de las botellas de agua que había cogido antes y él abrió la suya propia. A la vez que subía la cabeza para beber las líneas de su cuello se quedaban marcadas en la piel, piel por la cual aún corría algo del sudor restante. Bebía tan asiduamente de aquella botella que algo del agua que había dentro escapó por la comisura de sus labios, recorriendo su barbilla y más tarde su cuello. El trazo de agua pasó por su prominente nuez y llegó hasta su clavícula.  
Aquella gota de agua a la vez que su recorrido parecían haber hipnotizado al moreno, el cual se quedó observando todo el viaje de esta.  
Una vez que acabó de beber bajó la cabeza y exhaló, llevó su mano el reverso de su mano a la comisura de los labios para poder limpiar el agua que había caído de la botella.

-¿No podías dormir?-dijo a la vez que lo miraba a los ojos ya con una posición más relajada y apoyando sus brazos en ambas piernas después de colocar la botella de agua en la mesita de noche.

La pregunta pilló de sobresalto al moreno, el cual centrado en los gestos de su compañero no se había percatado de que este mismo estaba empezando una charla con él.

-Supongo que no, estaba pensando en muchas cosas y pensé en pasarme por si estabas despierto y podíamos conversar.-Jugueteaba con el tapón de la botella a la vez que admiraba la nueva posición de su compañero.

-En ese caso me alegro de que hayas venido, nuestras charlas me ayudan a distraerme de lo que veo en mis pesadillas.

Escuchar aquellas palabras no podía hacerle más feliz. Sentir que estaba ayudándolo a la vez que estrechaban su relación y pasaban rato juntos era muy reconfortante.

-Y…¿tomas calmantes?-La pregunta del moreno pilló algo desprevenido a su compañero.

-¿Para el brazo? No es necesario, parece que lo tengo desde hace ya y de todas maneras no me duele, también resulta útil en las peleas por lo que no me molesta mucho.

Extendió el brazo para que Keith pudiese verlo mejor, luego pasó los dedos de su mano izquierda por los metales que formaban el mismo.

-Puedes tocarlo si quieres-dijo en un tono burlón.

Keith tragó saliva y se levantó de la silla, dejó la botella de agua en la silla y se acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó. Shiro le acercó su brazo derecho para que este lo pudiese tocar con mayor facilidad.  
Keith acarició con sus dedos primero la palma metálica de la mano, esta era fría, obviamente no sería cálida como una extremidad de verdad. Aún así, Keith se dio cuenta de que esta estaba más fría de lo normal debido a que Shiro había estado sujetando la botella de agua helada con esa misma mano, aún quedaban restos de las gotas de agua que impregnaban el exterior de la botella. Luego subió de la fría palma a la muñeca, allí se encontraba la conexión de la parte que formaba el antebrazo con la mano. Keith acarició lentamente las hendiduras de la misma, comprobando que era un metal el cual había sido doblado, no poseía ninguna parte cortante y era muy suave al tacto. Keith exhaló y siguió moviendo sus dedos hacia arriba.  
Deslizó sus dedos por el antebrazo, en esta parte deberían encontrarse los tendones y venas que formaban parte de las conexiones de su cuerpo, sin embargo, ahora habrían sido sustituidos por cables y circuitos.  
La parte superior al codo era una parte delicada, allí se encontraba la unión del brazo metálico con lo que quedaba de su brazo original. Keith dirigió sus caricias a esta misma parte. El metal estaba fuertemente unido a su piel, no se podía distinguir ningún tipo de apertura entre ambos. Quiso cesar de inspeccionar esa zona ya que podría causarle dolor si hostigaba mucho la misma, aunque Shiro dijese que no le hacía daño, Keith temía que en verdad aquello fuese una mentira solo para que él no se sintiese mal por esto.  
Keith miró a los ojos de Shiro, aunque no se había percatado, su cara estaba bastante cerca, a esta distancia podía observar con claridad la cicatriz que recorría horizontalmente la cara de su compañero. En ese instante sus dedos, los cuales estaban recorriendo el brazo de Shiro, pasaron a rozar suavemente aquella vieja herida. Shiro al ver que su compañero hacía esto cerró lo ojos y dejó que Keith la tocase suavemente. Los dedos de Keith pasaban suavemente de un lado a otro de la cicatriz parándose en los extremos, acariciando los bordes entre la herida y la piel intacta, dibujando una línea que pasaba desde la mejilla izquierda a la derecha.  
En una de esas repetidas caricias la mano de Keith se paró en la mejilla derecha de Shiro, la mano de este subió hasta encontrarse con la de su compañero y mientras entrelazaba sus dedos abrió lentamente sus ojos. Aquellas pupilas rodeadas de un oscuro iris se posaron en las suyas propias, sus caras se acercaron poco a poco, acortando la ya mínima distancia que había entre ellas, aquellos oscuros ojos volvieron a cerrarse al igual que los suyos propios. Pudo comprobar un ligero roce en la zona de sus labios, no necesitaba ayuda del sentido de la vista para poder afirmar que lo que en ese momento rozaba sus labios eran los labios de Shiro. Sin apenas ejercer presión sobre estos, suavemente, así como sentir el ligero roce de una pluma acariciar su piel, esta sensación le hacía sentir un cosquilleo interior, un cosquilleo cálido, que atenuaba sus demás sentidos pero afloraban el del tacto. Sumido en esta sensación casi podía afirmar sentir el latido de ambos corazones retumbar en cada rincón de la habitación.  
Poco a poco estos se fueron separando. La primera sensación de embriagación se fue disipando mientras abría los ojos, el color carmesí inundó sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que miraba los extremos de las orejas de su compañero tintarse de un color rojo brillante.  
La mano de Shiro que no estaba unida a la de Keith se acercó por la espalda de este hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cabeza y con un ligero empujón acercó esta a la suya propia, uniendo ambas frentes se miraron a los ojos y unas ligeras risas escaparon de sus labios.  
La sensación que los llenaba a ambos acompañada de una inmensa felicidad era amor.


End file.
